maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Marisol
Marisol is a recurring paternity guest who has tested 17 different men for her 6 children over a span of 12 years from February 2001 to February 2013, finding the fathers of 3 of them in the process. Sha'Diamond: Marisol first appeared on the Maury Show in February 2001 because she needed to test 2 different men, Louis and Manny, to find the father of her daughter Sha'Diamond, then 3. Louis and Manny were close friends and neither of them wanted to be the father or did they believe that either of them was the father. The DNA tests proved them right. Neither Manny nor Louis was the father of baby Shadimon. For her 2nd appearance, Which was in May 2001 Marisol returned with a man named Jose. Jose was also a friend of Manny and Louis and none of the 3 believed Jose was the father. Jose was proven not to be the father and Marisol actually was happy at first, but then she quickly became depressed again, knowing her daughter still didn't have a father. During Marisol's 3rd appearance Which is in November of 2001 , it is mentioned that she tested a 4th man who was deceased for Sha'Diamond and he was proven not to be the father. She also tested a man named Tony, who wanted to be the father. Tony claimed that Sha'Diamond bore close resemblance to his own daughter. Tony, the 5th man tested, was proven not to be the father of Sha'Diamond. Joshua: Marisol decided to put her search for Shadimon's father on hold. Instead, she started searching for the father of her son, Joshua. This was in February 2002. 2 men, Ramon and Juan were tested for Joshua. A woman, whose name is currently unknown, who was probably either the relative or significant other of one of the men who was tested and did not seem to like Marisol, accompanied the men to the show. Neither of them were the father of Joshua, and Marisol headed backstage. As a result of several people screaming at the time of Ramon's paternity results, which caused Maury's voice to be drowned out, and the fact that very little information on this appearance is available, the result's of Ramon's paternity results are unclear, but a later appearance in November 2004 confirmed that Marisol was unable to locate Joshua's father. Eliza: Marisol returned for a 5th time on January 30, 2003. This time, she was positive a man named Phillip was the father of her new daughter Eliza. The search for Eliza's father would end quickly, as Phillip was proven to be Eliza's father. Davian: Marisol had a new baby named Davian and she tested a man named Angel for the paternity of Davian sometime during Season 6 in 2004. Which was in February 2004 Angel really did not want to be Davian's father and was very happy when the DNA test proved he wasn't. On November 29, 2004, Marisol returned for the 9th time with a man named Efrain to test for Davian. Efrain wanted to be Davian's father and said that he would still be a father to Davian even if the tests proved he was not the father. Unfortunately, DNA tests proved that Efrain, the 2nd man tested for Davian and the 10th man overall, was not the father. A few months afterwards, on February 3, 2005, Marisol returned with 2 men, Red and Mario, for more DNA tests. Mario did not want to be the father and said he only slept with Marisol because she was a "Maury celebrity". Marisol didn't even recall sleeping with Red. DNA tests proved neither Red nor Mario was Davian's father. Finally, on May 18, 2007, 2 years after her last appearance, Marisol tested a man named Reggie for her son Davian. Reggie was in a relationship with Marisol at the time and really wanted to be Davian's father. Reggie, the 13th man tested overall and the 5th man tested for Davian, was not the father. Marisol was very upset by this. The May of 2007 appearance with Reggie is never mentioned in updates about Marisol. Anthony: Less than a year after she ended Davian's search, Marisol returned for the 12th time In November, 2008 with a new baby named Anthony. She tested 2 different men for Anthony, one who didn't want to be on the show and another man named Joey. Neither wanted to be the father. DNA tests proved neither of the men were Anthony's father and Marisol was extremely upset by this. 2 years later, Marisol returned for a 13th time In May, 2010 with a 16th man, Reggie, who was already tested for Davian and proven not to be the father, although they didn't specify which child Reggie was proven not to be the father of. Although Reggie wanted to be the father of Davian, Reggie was noticeably less excited at the idea of being Anthony's father. Reggie was proven to be Anthony's father. Jaylanie: During her most recent appearance on the Maury Show, Marisol returned for the 14th time In February , 2013 with Reggie because Reggie was denying her newest baby, Jaylanie. Marisol admitted to cheating on Reggie, but she still was positive he was the father. DNA tests proved that Reggie was the father of baby Jaylanie. This was in February 2013 and Marisol hasn't come back to the show since. Trivia: Although Marisol is considered one of the most infamous guests in Maury history, there are guests that have tested more men for each of their children. Marisol tested 17 men for all 6 of her children, which is an average of less than 3 men for child, while several Maury guests have tested upwards of 5 and 10 men for their 1 child, one of whom has tested 17 men, which is the same amount as Marisol has for all of her children, for only one of their children. Marisol has appeared in 9 of the 17 complete seasons of Maury, which does not include the ongoing Season 17. The only seasons she did not appear in were Seasons 1 and 2, Season 8, Season 10, Season 13, Season 14, Season 16, and Season 17. Marisol apparently appeared 2 times during Season 6, but only conducted paternity tests, her 9th for her children, during one of those appearances. The date of the 9th DNA test is listed as being February 23, 2004 during Marisol's appearance in November of that year, but sources from that period indicate that Marisol's 9th DNA test took place on May 3, 2004. The May 3 show was a recurring paternity guest show, so this is possible, and Maury is wearing the same shirt as he was wearing during another segment that aired on that date. If this is true, it is unknown what happened during the February 23, 2004 appearance. The title of the February 23 appearance also fits Marisol's description. Category:Marisol Category:Paternity Test Seekers Category:Recurring paternity guests